Wing
by XxImmortalWraithxX
Summary: They left seeking for the Knights of Cybertron, not knowing that someone they knew was one all along. Neither did he. With a greater evil coming, will both factions heal their wounds and prevail? Or will they perish? Does not follow Movies or IDW storyline.


Hi all! This is my third attempt at a TF fanfic so please be gentle with the comments. This idea popped into my head after watching TF4 and reading MTMTE and it wouldn't leave until I write it down so a new story for everyone! Does not follow movie storyline or IDW storyline.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't.

* * *

Space was beautiful to him. It was a collection of dust, light and auras that never ceased to please him as he stood on the observation deck of his mansion, looking out into the far reaches of space. The light of surrounding stars bouncing off the space rocks that produced such amazing spectacles of spectrums of light with different wavelengths. Lifting the cube of highly refined energon in his hands, he savoured the drink slowly, knowing that the energon supplies he had were running low and any cube could be his last.

"Sir, there is news from Planet Earth," came the voice of his personal medical officer, Chrome.

The white flier smiled and stepped down from the observation deck back into his residence. Switching on his holographic terminal, he quickly accessed the news.

_"The American government has turned down all requests for an interview with our press but from what we could gather, the government has disbanded NEST. No official explanation from the White House has been given. The head of Department of Defense has made it clear to the public that the government has a new defense strategy to better protect the United States and has deemed NEST to be unneeded and therefore has shut NEST down. The is Carol Sears, reporting for News 5." _

Tales of the Autobots and their adventures on the organic world Earth has spread wide and had soon reached Cybertron. Many Autobots who still stayed on Cybertron rejoiced, knowing that Megatron has been defeated and their leader was safe. Turning the terminal off, he turned to Chrome.

"What do you think of it?"

Chrome snorted before crossing his arms, "Sounds fishy to me."

"Everything sounds fishy to you, Chrome. I am pretty sure everything's going to turn out fine."

"Its a gut feeling. Knowing those disgusting meatbags, they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of anything. Optimus may not even know he is being taken advantage of, knowing his personality, and you are always as optimistic as ever. " The silver and gray mech commented coolly, crossing his arms.

His comm. pinged, notifying him that he had a visitor. With a wave of his hand, the doors to his mansion opened and standing on his porch was a family of three. As he walked towards them, his optics narrowed in on the young femme standing in between them. Her armor was of high quality and so was the paint and gloss on her armor. Taking in her frame, he surmised that she was in her adolescent stage and she was shorter and younger than him.

"What can I help you with?" He stopped before the couple and their daughter, his tall stature casting a shadow over their faces. The young femme crossed her arms and stared at him, a defiant look on her face.

"We are nobles from the city state of Kalis and we come to seek help. Deception forces have overrun the city and we fear that peace will not last. Please, I beg you, take care of my only daughter," the mech pleaded, a look of desperation in his optics.

After the death of Megatron, Decepticon activity on Cybertron was at an all time low before Starscream appointed himself as leader and shattered the short period of peace on Cybertron.

"This is all we have now, we lost everything in the raid. Darling dear, you will be safe. Both your Sire and I love you well and you will have a better chance of surviving here. This is not much but its all we have left," the older femme said, taking out a thick wad of credits and holding it out to him.

"I will accept your wishes for me to take care of your daughter, but I cannot accept your credits," he gently pushed her hand away.

"Thank you so much! This is Nightingale, our only offspring. Please take care of her and we will be off now. We fear that the Decepticons are upon us in this darkest hour. Stay safe dear!" the older femme bowed before the couple transformed and sped away in the cover of darkness.

"Come with me," he gestured to the young femme as the doors closed and he led her in.

"Who are you, and why should I trust you? After all, you might be one of them," Nightingale spat, her stance crouched, ready for battle.

Chrome had came to his side during the fiasco and growled upon the femme's words.

"Femme, you better shut that trap of yours before I do it for you," he growled, optics flashing with anger, clearly aggravated.

The white and red mech sighed before placing himself between them and flashing a warning glance at Chrome, who straightened at the unspoken command.

"As it is late now, Axe will lead you to your room. Should you require anything, please ask," he gestured for Axe, his friend/aide. The black and yellow mech nodded and proceeded to lead the femme to her room.

"Before I recharge, I need to know something. What is your designation?" she abruptly turned around, her frame tense.

"I am Wing, and these are my men," there was ghost of a smile on his face upon seeing her stunned look before he turned and walked away.

"Let's go," Axe gestured and she followed suit.

Unlocking the door to her room, Axe step aside to allow her to enter. Upon pushing open the door, she stopped in her tracks to admire the design of the room. Furthest away from her was a glass panel that replaced a wall and she could see the stars if she wanted too. Touching the glass, a slider appeared and she adjusted the opacity of the glass before she laid down on the berth. Looking to the window, she wondered how her creators were doing. Their residence was attacked by Decepticons last orn and the memory still haunted her, the way the cons ripped apart innocent mechs and femmes. Shaking her head she laid down and fell into recharge a while later.

* * *

_One orn earlier..._

_She awoke to feral screams coming from outside her room and groggily onlined her optics as her systems booted sluggishly and she was roused from her recharge. The light entering her room was a warm orange and she checked her chronometer before her battle systems booted up in a nanoklick and her frame tensed. The screams seemed to died down and she reached for her pistol in her drawer and slowly crept to the door before her hand tentatively gripped the doorknob and opened the door. Slowly peeking her helm out, she surveyed the corridor before moving as quickly as she dared to the main hall. _

_"Where is she? Where is the femme?" a male, rough voice rang out from the main hall as she approached it. _

"_I don't know! Please, don't kill me! I will do anything!" the voice of her medic rang out as he huddled in the corner, frame curled into a ball and shaking violently._

"_Very well, we will let you go, but if we find out that you are lying, we will kill you slow and painfully," the purple and black mech taunted, raising his blaster towards the trembling mech. _

"_Please don't! I swear I won't do anything!" the medic cowered into a fetal position and violent spasms shook his frame as he used his arms to protect his helm._

_The purple and black mech turned and the rest of them walked out before the hall became ghostly silent. As quietly as she could, she took a step forward before a hand grabbed her helm and she screamed silently._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You can't be serious! You are letting her stay with us?" Chrome bellowed, his stance radiating anger as he crossed his arms.

"Sir, the supplies are already running low. If we take her in, we will run out of energon even faster and we will be slagged then," Axe said, crossing his arms.

"According to my calculations, our energon will run out in precisely 12 vorns and 6 orns, Sir," Perceptor said as he tapped away on his datapad.

The young mech had stayed when Rodimus and Drift left Cybertron in search of the legendary Knights of Cybertron and moved in with them. The young mech has quickly became a fixture in their lives, his jovial nature lifting spirits and making the dark times seem brighter.

Cybertron had many mines and fuel reserves but those many of those are still undiscovered and they did not have the resources to even sent out a team to map out the undiscovered regions on Cybertron.

Wing sighed and collapsed into a chair, hand over his helm as he offlined his optics. Axe glanced worriedly at Chrome, who nodded and placed a hand on the young mech.

"Wing, we are sorry for being so pragmatic and all, but reserves are running low and we need to do something," the medic said, voice laced with remorse.

"I know but I can't just leave her to defend for herself. You saw what the Cons did to Crystal City, I don't want that to happen again to anyone," he muttered as the unpleasant memories resurfaced.

"Neither of us want that and we hope you will take our words into consideration and don't stress yourself," Chrome said before he left with Perceptor and Axe, leaving the white mech to himself.

* * *

_5 vorns earlier..._

_Wing rushed as he quickly as he could to what was left of Crystal City with Axe after receiving a distress call sent from the area. Upon reaching, his optics widened with shock as he saw the gleaming skyscrapers that rose up from the ground where the ruins of the city should have been. Resetting his optics, he smiled as the skyscrapers remained and was glad that it wasn't an illusion. His spark welled up with emotion as it brought back fond memories from when the Circle still existed and his relationship with Drift then. Taking a step forward, a red laser pointed as his chassis before a gunshot rang out and he dodged just as the bullet whizzed past him. _

"_What in the pit?" Axe cursed as he was targeted and drones flew towards them and opened fire. _

"_No idea, but we have to move," Wing cursed as he ran deeper into the city with Axe, losing the drones._

_Following the distress call, both of them headed towards the main building in Crystal City, not knowing that they were being watched._

_Upon arriving at the lowest level of the building, Wing's optics widened with shock as he took in his surroundings. A giant reactor sat in the middle of a dome, transmitting a high voltage beam to the receiver at the top of the dome. _

"_What is this?" Axe asked as his lowered his axe and looked around. _

"_This is the metrotitan that powers the entire city and I suggest that you put your weapons down," a gravelly voice came from their right and they spun around._

_Shockwave stood proudly, his cannon armed before Dreadwing appeared behind them, holding Star Saber. _

"_What a reunion, if I may say. The remnants of the Circle coming here to seek for this traitor?" Dreadwing mocked, throwing Star Saber to the ground. _

"_You utter piece of slag! I ought to dismantle you for parts!" Axe roared, taking out his axe and walking towards Star Saber, who cowered immediately upon sight of the angry mech. _

"_Please, it was Tyrest's doing, not mine, don't dismantle me!" Star Saber begged, coolant running down the side of his face. _

_Shockwave slowly watched with glee as he reached into subspace and pulled out a plasma bomb before throwing it towards the trio as Dreadwing transformed and flew off. _

_Star Saber's optics widened imperceptibly as he saw Shockwave prime the explosive and he yelled out before the bomb exploded, blowing the platform they were standing on apart. The force of the explosive knocked Axe back just as he barely grabbed onto the a ladder on the side of the dome. Star Saber wasn't as lucky as he went falling through the platform, his arms outreached and his mouth open before he disappeared in flames upon touching the generator below. _

"_Slag," Axe deadpanned upon seeing Star Saber vaporize. _

_Wing however, wasn't as lucky as Axe as he was blown towards the generator, he back ramming into the railings before he managed to grab onto the platform to avoid plunging into the depths below. _

_Dreadwing chuckled as he transformed and hovered mid air beside Wing while Shockwave increased the output of the generator and its beam expanding rapidly outwards towards the side of the dome._

"_Oh dear, Shockwave, look at these two poor mechs. Perhaps we should leave now," Dreadwing leered, face twisted into a sneer. _

_Making a quick decision, Wing readied his Great Sword before he spun around and let go of the edge of the platform, the sword aiming for Dreadwing's helm._

"_Too slow, punk," Dreadwing taunted as the sword missed his helm before Wing activated his thrusters and the sword buried itself in the con's chest and went through the back. Dreadwing's optics flickered before his spark extinguished not before he plunged his dagger into Wing's thrusters, smirking as his optics offlined permanently. _

_Gasping at the pain, Wing lost control momentarily, just enough for the beam to expand towards him, vaporizing Dreadwing's corpse and the last thing he heard was Axe screaming his designation before the white light engulfed him and faded out, replaced with darkness as he whited out. _

* * *

A/N: There it is! Feel free to review and tell me know what you think about it! 1 3 Wing and I was pretty pissed after reading the IDW comics and decided to do justice! *takes out Great Sword but nothing happens*

Me: What?!

Wing: *Snatches over* My baby! You came back to me! *cooes to Great Sword*

Me: *Deadpans*


End file.
